


flower boy {larry au}

by flowerlover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover/pseuds/flowerlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the mountains, painter louis tomlinson meets a hippie boy named harry who likes looking at flowers. {short story.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower boy {larry au}

i was sent to the mountains of colorado for my next work. they set me in a cute little hippie town in the middle of the mountains with fields of wildflowers everywhere. the town was small, quiet, and very vacant. i walked along the little main street looking in all the tiny little shops along the way. i noticed a boy planting flowers in the window. i stopped and looked at him. he looked up also.

he smiled widley at me and waved like a little boy, which made me laugh a bit. so kind, i thought. people in new york were always stressed out, they never smiled or said hi to eachother. 

i decided to go in the little shop and as i opened the door a little bell rang.

"hello!" the boy said and took off his little planting gloves and walked over to me. "welcome! we never have visitors here." he said and put his arms behind his back.

"hi, cute shop you got here." i said and i looked around. flowers  _everywhere._

"shop? this is my house." he laughed and sat down at the little table in front of the window.

"oh. oh my gosh i am sorry. i didn't mean to just barge in like that i thought-"

"no!" he interrupted me. 

"we love visitors."

what did he mean by _we_

i smiled and just stood there for a second.

"so what brings you here, you know in mayberry." he asked

"i came here for one of my projects i'm doing. i have a degree in art and i get to go places and paint. i go to NYU" i answered

"thats _amazing._ _new york city_." his eyes widened and he looked at me with some sort of joy. i nodded.

"come sit down! make yourself at home. would you like some tea? anything?" he got up and led me to the table and pulled the chair out for me. weird.

"no thanks." i felt weird. this is weird. "tell me more about yourself." he insisted. i took a deep breath. "i'm not a very interesting person." i bit the inside of my cheek.

"no no no no! no!. do not say that about yourself. every person has their perks, i'd like to know yours." he rested his chin on his palm and looked at me very sweetly.

"my names louis, louis tomlinson i uh, well i live in new york, i grew up there, uh. i like painting i guess."

the boy looked at me still in that same look.

"whats your favorite food?" he asked

"spaghetti."

 "color?"

"blue."

"animal?"

"bird."

" _bird._ " he repeated. i nodded.

"very interesting animal." he smirked. i nodded.

he broke the silence. "so you paint?" he asked. "yes."


End file.
